


Some Things Never Change

by annaxmims



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Army, Eddie Diaz is a Good Dad, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Future Relationships, Gen, Implied Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Eddie comes home to his family, but nothing is the way he thought it would be. A move to Los Angeles, a new job and an unexpected enemy turned friend might change that.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Bring Him Home

Eddie leaned back against the seat of the airplane. His shoulder still stung if he moved the wrong way and his leg hurt like a bitch, but he was going home. He couldn’t complain. His thumb rubbed rhythmically over the Saint Christopher medal.

_ I’m coming Christopher. Daddy’s on his way. _

The conversations of the other soldiers around him overlapped and filled his ears. He reveled in a noise that wasn’t helicopter blades, gun fire, or the screams of wounded soldiers.

“I’m ready for real food,” Roberts rubbed his stomach as he spoke. “I’m gonna take my girl on a date to the fanciest restaurant I can find.”

“I’m ready to sleep in a real bed, with actual blankets,” Mills closed her eyes as if she was imagining it.

“What about you Diaz?” Lopez caught his attention. “What are you looking forward to?”   
“I just want to hold my son again.”

“Christopher right? How old is he now?”

“Five. Almost six.”

“That’s crazy. I remember when he was born.”

“I left a week after he was born. I missed so much with him, but I’m not doing it again?”

“You’re not re-enlisting?”

“No. I’m home with my boy from now on.”

“I don’t blame you man. You’ve been through it. And a boy needs his father.”

_ If he even remembers who I am. _

*****

Eddie pushed through the crowd of people, searching for his wife and son. His ears were filled with the sounds of reuniting families. His heart wouldn’t resume regular rhythm until his boy was in his arms.

“Dad!” 

He whipped his head around at the voice. Christopher was coming at him as fast as his little legs and crutches would let him.

Eddie dropped his bag and rushed forward, swooping Chris into his arms.

“Daddy!”

The metal of his son’s crutches hit his back as he threw his arms around his neck but he didn’t feel it.

He tangled his finger’s in Christopher’s curls, tucking the boy’s head into the crook of his neck.

“Hey buddy,” Eddie choked on his tears. “Daddy’s here.”

Christopher pulled his head back and his little hands wiped his tears.

“Why’re you sad?” he asked.

“I’m not. Daddy is just really happy to see you. I love you so much son.”

“I love you too.”

Christopher cuddled back into him and Eddie was pretty sure he wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon.

Shannon was standing back, watching the father-son reunion. Eddie let go of Christopher with one hand and held it out to her. She pressed herself into his side and placed a hand on Christopher’s back. Eddie pressed a kiss to her head, holding his little family close.

“C’mon honey. Let’s take daddy home,” Shannon said to Christopher.

She motioned at Eddie to put him down, but when he tried he whined and shook his head, holding onto Eddie tighter. He just shrugged and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

It was a battle to get Christopher into his car seat, and eventually Eddie gave up and sat in the back seat with him, his son squeezing his hand tightly.

*****

Eddie sat the cup in front of Christopher.

“Here you go buddy.”

“No Eddie. He needs a straw and no ice. Where are the juice boxes we got him?”

Eddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his mother and picked up the cup. He smiled down at Chris and ran a hand through his curls.

“Apparently I can’t even give my son a beverage correctly,” he complained to Shannon and he dumped the liquid down the sink.

“I’m familiar with the tone.”

Eddie opened the fridge and dug around for one of the juice boxes. 

“Have you given any more thought to LA?”

And that’s where the fight started. When he told her he just needed time. And then he woke up to his son in his bed and a note saying that she needed time too.

*****

_ Don’t drag him down with you Eddie. _

His mother’s words echoed in his head as he looked at his son in the rearview mirror.

“How you doing back there buddy?”

“Good,” Christopher looked up from the game he was playing on Eddie’s phone to grin at him.

“Okay. We’re gonna stop in a few minutes. You need a snack?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay buddy.”

“Daddy? How far are we?”

“About an hour buddy.”

“Are we gonna see abuela?”

“Yeah we are. We’re gonna stay with her until our house is finished.”

Abuela was a saint and had found them a house, he just couldn’t close on it until he was in the city. Once they were moved in and settled, he’d start his job with the 118.

“Okay.”

*****

“Hey buddy, it’s time to get up. I gotta go to work.” 

Christopher pushed himself up in bed and grinned at his dad.

“Let’s do this.”

“Let’s do this,” Eddie repeated

He and Christopher followed their normal routine, showers for them both. Eddie shaved while Christopher combed his hair and they brushed their teeth. They got dressed in their seperate rooms and Eddie helped him put on his shoes.

“Alright let’s hustle up, Abuela is waiting.”

He ushered Chris out the door and helped him into the truck. He dropped him off at abuela’s with a kiss to his curls and a promise to be careful at work.

He stepped into the 118 and was greeted by Captain Nash.

“Eddie Diaz?”

“Yes sir.”

“Welcome to the 118.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Call me Bobby.”

Bobby handed him a stack of clothes.

“Your uniform. We ordered more for you and they should be here soon. Go ahead and get dressed and I’ll introduce you to the team.”

Eddie nodded and went into the locker room to change his clothes. He could hear the others talking, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying.

He tied his shoes and prepared himself to enter this new life.

But nothing could have prepared him for the blonde haired, blue eyed hurricane that was Evan Buckley.


	2. Bombs Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie arrives at the 118 and is welcomed with open arms. With the exception of one young firfighter, who thinks Eddie might be a little too comfortable. But a high stress call might be the thing that pushes them to respect each other.

Eddie wasn’t sure what Buck’s problem was but he could feel the inferiority complex coming off of him in waves. Even though the younger man wasn’t looking at him, he felt like he was glaring a hole through his skull.

While Buck was lifting weights, Eddie started working the bag. He had to laugh when Buck pulled out a selfie stick and started snapping photos.

“You’re in the wrong light man.”

“Some of us don’t need light to look good.”

As much as he seemed to drip with confidence, Eddie knew that it was paper thin. He shrugged, knowing to pick his battles.

“Hey Eddie,” Chim approached him quietly. “What’d you mean by the wrong light?”

“The light in this room is flat and blue, it makes you look soft.”

In the background, Buck was trying to make it look like he wasn’t listening, but Eddie was smarter than that.

“If you want to look lean, and muscles to pop, you need warm side light. I’ll show ya.”

Eddie moved to pull his phone from his duffel and Buck moved closer to them.

“These are the ones I sent in for the calendar.”

“Whoah.”

“That’s uh, kinda cheating,” Buck said, turning away. “Sending pictures by a professional photographer.”

Eddie chuckled at the younger man, he felt bad, he really did, but giving him hell was so fun, especially when the guy looked like a human golden retriever

“The photographer is twelve. She’s my niece, a master at the Iphone filters. “

“Your niece did this?” Chimney seemed surprised. “You think she’d be able to take my submission pics for me? I’m told I photograph like an asian Fabio.”

Eddie nodded and laughed. “Sure she would.”

“You know you really shouldn’t get his hopes up like that,” Buck piped back up. He had moved back to the bench and was doing curls. Eddie knew a show off when he saw one, had plenty of experience with them in the army gyms and Buck was definitely showing off. 

“No offense Chim.”

“No offense taken. Evan.”

The puppy look was back at the use of his real name.

Eddie ran a hand through his hair as he approached Buck. If he was going to work with this guy, he wanted to clear the air now. This wasn’t high school, he didn’t need Buck to be jealous of him.

“What’s your problem man?”

Buck pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay you,” he stood up, chest puffed and Eddie knew he was looking for a fight.

“You’re my problem. Your comfort level, you’re not supposed to just walk in like you’ve been here for years.”

Eddie couldn’t help but think how adorable Buck was. Sure the kid had some issues with confidence but listening to him rant about respect was fucking cute.

“There’s supposed to be a getting to know you period. You’re meant to respect your elders.”

Eddie had to hold in a laugh on that one. He had at least three years on Buck and the kid didn’t even know it. He was reminded of Christopher getting mad over things and trying to hold in his laughter because seeing the kid riled up was so funny.

“You’re not his elder Buck,” Chimney commented.

“Look,” Eddie held his hands up. “I in no way meant to, uh, be too familiar, or step on anybody’s toes. I know you’re going through some personal stuff right now.”

Buck looked a little offended at him bringing up his personal life.

“What personal stuff?” he was quick to cover it, throwing on the “nothing is wrong” mask that Eddie himself was all too familiar with.

“You know your girlfriend recently broke up with you, and you’re coming to terms with that.”

What Buck didn’t know was that his current situation mirrored his own a little too closely. Chimney stopped and looked at them.

“No I’m not. She didn’t break up with me,” he was starting to get defensive again. “Who told you that?”

Buck turned to glare at Chimney and for a moment Eddie was glad to have his aggression focused elsewhere.

Chimney paused for a moment and went back to counting.

“I’m just saying I hear you’re a good guy and I’m sorry you’re going through pain, but you don’t need to take it out on me or be threatened by me. We’re on the same team.”

Buck postured up again, throwing his walls back around him, “Why would I be threatened by you,” he refused to look Eddie in the eye.

Eddie chuckled, deciding to let it go, “Exactly. There’s no need to be.” He raised his eyebrows, “We do the same thing, I’ve just done it while people are shooting at me is all.”

Eddie turned to hit the showers, and missed the moment Buck’s face fell.

“We’re not broken up,” he called.

“Alright,” Eddie said and kept walking, leaving a laughing Chimney and a pouting Buck behind.

*****

The bomb was a roller coaster from start to finish. Eddie realized he’d severely underestimated Buck. The kid was calm and collected under pressure, where almost anyone else would have been shitting themselves. 

He told Bobby as much when they emerged from the truck with seconds to spare.

“I’m just saying,” he looked Buck in the eyes. “You can have my back any day.”

Buck licked his lips and nodded. Eddie didn’t miss the look of pride on his face at the praise he was given. 

“Or you know, you could have mine.”

Eddie smiled at him, shaking his head at the stuttered statement. He bumped his shoulder against Buck’s as they climbed into the rig. Buck grinned at him and shoved him back lightly.

When they were all seated and on the way back to the station, Buck spoke up.

“So what is it really short for?”

“What?”

“What is Eddie actually short for? It’s not Eduardo, so what?”

“It’s uh, short for Edmundo.”

“Edmundo,” Buck said, with what Eddie though might be a poor attempt at a Hispanic accent but ended up sounding more Italian.

“Yeah. But no one calls me that unless it’s my mom, and I usually want to run when she uses my full name.”

“You’re afraid of your mom?”

“Hispanic mothers are crazy. Or maybe it’s just mine but still. I love her but, she’s not always the nicest woman.”

“Yeah I get that,” Buck’s face fell slightly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine,” Just like that he was back to a happy puppy dog sitting across from him.

The events of the night had left Eddie even more confused about the strange package that was Evan Buckley. But that was the second thing on his mind, the first was taking a shower and collapsing in his bunk.

*****

When they got back to the station, he and Buck called first shower rights and no one opposed them.

Eddie stood for a moment letting the warm water run over him, relaxing his muscles.

“That was crazy as hell,” Buck spoke over the spray of the shower.

“Yeah it was,” Eddie began lathering himself up with soap.

“You ever see anything like that in the army?”

“Bombs in bodies? Not up close. No one who got hit with a bomb over there lived to tell the tale. Gunshot wounds were more in my scope of practice.”

“I was almost a seal ya know,” Buck turned off the water.

“Really?” Eddie turned off his water and stepped out of the stall.

Buck had his back to him, towel around his waist running fingers through his wet hair. Eddie had to close his eyes and ground himself. He hadn’t taken a second glance at men getting out of the shower since basic training. What was so different about Buck?

“Yeah. Didn’t make it through training though?”   
“Why not? You’ve made it obvious that you can handle yourself.”

Buck’s face lit up at the praise and Eddie found himself wanting to see that look on his face all the time. 

The light faded again as Buck spoke, “I couldn’t turn it off ya know? I care too much. I couldn’t be the robot they wanted me to be.”

Eddie nodded sympathetically.

“I felt that way for a long time too. Being a medic, I eventually learned how to balance emotions and duty. It isn’t easy. I wanted to save everyone, but sometimes people can’t be saved.”

Buck nodded, his eyes looked far away, like he was lost in his own mind. 

“I was trying to save Abby, I think. I was trying to save her from this cage she was in with her mom. But then her mom died and I don’t think she knew what to do with her freedom. So she left. I don’t blame her, not really, but it sucks.”

“I understand exactly how you feel.”

Buck looked up at him, surprised, like he hadn’t meant to say all of that.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to unload all of that on you.”

“It’s alright Buck,” he clapped the younger man on the shoulder as he moved past him. “What’re friends for right?”


	3. Earth Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's friendship with Buck grows stronger in the midst of an earthquake.

“Daddy,” Christopher cheered, when he opened the door to see Eddie.

Eddie was bone tired, but Christopher’s smile never failed to cheer him up.

“Hi  _ mijo _ . Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. I missed you though.”

“I missed you too.”

Eddie kissed his abuela’s cheek when she handed him Christopher’s backpack.

“You need to get that boy in school soon Edmundo.”

“I know abuela, I’m working on it. The one he’s at is temporary. There’s a great school in the area for disabled kids. I have a meeting when I’m off this weekend.”

“Good,” she pressed her hand to Eddie’s cheek. “You’re doing a good job Eddie.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey dad?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can we have ice cream?”

“Of course.”

Eddie picked him up and told abuela goodbye. He loaded Chris in the truck and headed toward the nearest ice cream shop.

“What’s for lunch daddy?”

“I don’t know. What do you want?”

“Are you cooking?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Good. Let’s get pizza.”

“Are you insulting my cooking? My own son turned against me,” Eddie feigned hurt, placing a hand dramatically on his heart.

“Both hands on the wheel daddy,” Christopher scolded.

“Sorry bud,” Eddie placed both hands firmly on the steering wheel and looked at his son in the mirror. “Pizza and ice cream. I better learn to cook or we’ll both be three hundred pounds.”

“You work out all the time daddy. You have muscles.”

“My muscles won’t like all the pizza we’ve been eating lately.”

“When mommy comes back she can cook for us.”

“Yeah buddy. Mommy’s a better cook than me huh?”

“Yeah she is. But can we still have pizza sometimes?”

“Yeah kiddo. We sure can.”

Christopher hadn’t noticed the shift in Eddie’s mood, but his good day had gone sour at the mention of Shannon. His son still had faith that his mother was coming back, but Eddie wasn’t so sure.

He tried to push all thoughts of his wife out of his head and enjoy his day off with Christopher before he went back to work.

His day off went well. They napped, then ate pizza and ice cream and watched as many disney movies as possible before Chris had to be in bed.

The next morning, he followed his usual ritual and dropped Chris off at his temporary school.

He’d barely been at work ten minutes before shit hit the fan.

*****

“Damnit,” he muttered as the third call went straight to voicemail.

“Who are you trying to reach?” Buck asked.

Eddie hesitated, “My son. I’m trying to get in touch with my son.”

“Dude! You have a kid?” Buck seemed excited, and Eddie smiled at how much he reminded him of Christopher.

He swiped over to his lockscreen and handed Buck the phone,”Yeah Christopher. He’s seven.”

“And super adorable,” Buck handed the phone back. “I love kids.”

“I love this one. I’m all he’s got,” Eddie slid his phone back into his pocket. “His mom isn’t in the picture.”

“Where is he now?”

“At school.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

Eddie noticed as they unloaded at the hotel that Buck was fidgeting, like he was trying to keep himself from checking his phone.

“Are you okay Buck?”

“I’m worried about my sister Maddie. She works at the 911 call center and I can’t check on her.”

“I’m sure the call center is one of the safest places she can be.”

“Actually,” Buck said as they joined the rest of the crew. “The safest place you can be in an earthquake is a high rise.”

“You are full of useless information Buckaroo,” Chimney said.

Bobby started listing off their assignments, “I’m not making anyone go in there.”

“Hen you’ve got a kid,” Chim said.

Buck glanced at Eddie. He turned and met his eyes. 

“We’ll do it,” they nodded at each other and turned to Bobby.

“Okay. Take the top floors.”

*****

Eddie was once again impressed by Buck and his attitude under pressure. The elevator shaft was beyond stressful, but Buck handled it so well.

When they were back on the ground and the smoke had cleared, Buck’s phone went off. 

“Hey, service.”

Eddie pulled his phone out and called Christopher’s school.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Eddie Diaz. I’m calling about Christopher.”

“Christopher is just fine, Mr. Diaz. He’s here with me, waiting on you to pick him up.”

“Thank you so much. I’ll be on my way soon.”

“Need a ride?” Buck asked.

“That would be awesome.”

As soon as they were back to the station, they climbed into Buck’s jeep. He broke a few speeding laws getting them to the school and the car was barely in park before Eddie was opening the door.

Christopher was in the threshold with his teacher.

“Dad,” he shouted.

Eddie raced to him and picked him up, spinning him around.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Dad who’s that?” Christopher was pointing over his shoulder at Buck’s jeep, parked at the curb.

“That’s my friend Buck. He came with me to make sure you were okay. He’s gonna give us a ride back to the station to get my truck okay?”

“Okay.”

Eddie helped Christopher into the back of the jeep. Buck turned to look at the little boy and grinned.

“Hi Christopher. I’m Buck.”

“Is that your real name?”

“Christopher,” Eddie scolded.

Buck just laughed, “No it’s not. My real name is Evan, but I hate it. Buck is a nickname.”

“Oh.”

“You know your dad’s name is a nickname too?”

“It is?”

“Yep. His real name is Edmundo,” Buck used his ridiculous hispanic accent again, making Christopher burst into a fit of giggles.

“That’s a funny name daddy.”

“Well maybe Christopher is a funny name.”

“You gave it to me,” Christopher sassed.

“You just got roasted by your seven year old,” Buck laughed.

“Shut up and drive. You two are never allowed to hang out together. Ever.”

“I don’t know Eddie. I think Chris might have just replaced you as my best friend.”

“We’re not friends. I just tolerate you.”

“Oh come on Eddie. What happened to having your back?”

“That went out the window when you stabbed me in it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Five minutes and you betrayed me for my son and turned my sweet little boy into a shorter version of you.”

“I’m a great influence,” Buck laughed.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Christopher was fighting for breath through his giggles at their antics.

“I like him daddy.”

“See Christopher approves of me. Maybe I could get the stick out of your ass.”

“Buck little ears.”

“Shit sorry.”

“Buck!”

“Christopher,” Buck fixed him with a mock serious look in the mirror. “Don’t repeat any of the words I just said.”

“Yes sir,” Christoper fake saluted him causing Buck to cackle.

“You two are ridiculous,” Eddie rolled his eyes at the duo. He should have known Buck would get along with Christopher, he was just a giant kid, but it was almost scary how well he slotted in with their little family.

“You love us,” Buck teased, making kissy noises in his direction.

Eddie brushed him off, but he couldn’t help think that yeah, he did.


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of rescues brings to light how stuck Eddie feels. Luckily, he has a best friend who is full of ideas.

Being stuck was a funny feeling. There had been a lot of times in his life that Eddie had felt stuck. He’d felt stuck when he was twenty two,with no college degree, minimal job options and a pregnant girlfriend. He’d felt stuck again when his parents pressured him to marry her and ‘take responsibility for his mistake’. He’d felt trapped when he was in another country and his son was diagnosed with a condition with no cure. He’d felt stuck when his wife had left in the middle of the night, abandoning him with his special needs son.

Moving to LA was the first time in his life that he’d felt truly free. He wasn’t trapped by anyone’s expectations. He had built a life for himself and his son from practically nothing. He had a steady job and a best friend who was more than willing to help out with Christopher if needed and the little boy had taken to Buck quickly. For once his life was looking up.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that all of our calls today have involved someone being stuck,” Buck commented on their last call.

The two of them shut the ambulance doors simultaneously and slapped the back of it, giving Hen the all clear to drive off.

“I hadn’t really thought about it, but now that you bring it up, yeah it is kind of weird. I can’t imagine how that poor guy felt,” Eddie commented. “I’m way too claustrophobic for that.”

“You’re scared of small spaces?”

“Yeah. In my experience being trapped in a small space means you’re trying to get away from someone who is looking to shoot you or drop a bomb on you. Bad memories there.”

“Damn. Closets were always my best hiding places.”

Eddie glanced over at him. Buck hadn’t told him much about his parents, but he assumed that Buck was hiding from them in these scenarios.

“Our house was so big and had so many closets, Maddie could never find me when we played hide and seek.”

Eddie could tell the story was quickly fabricated. There was a big enough age gap between the siblings that by the time Buck was able to play hide and seek and actually understand how to not be found, Maddie would have been well into high school. But he didn’t point that out to his younger friend, he didn’t want to bring up a bad memory.

When they’re in the rig on the way back to the station Eddie’s phone rings.

“Tia what’s up?” he answers. “I can’t really talk right now, I’m at work.”

“Eddie I need you to meet me at the hospital.”

“Hospital?” Buck perks up beside him at that. “Is something wrong with Christopher?”

“I don’t know, they called me and I’m on my way there.”

“I’ll be on my way as soon as I get back to the station.”

“Do you need a ride?” Buck asked as soon as he hung up the phone. “Or someone as moral support?”

“Yeah Buck thanks.”

They don’t take the time to change, instead going straight from the rig to Eddie’s truck. He breaks a few speeding laws on the way there, praying that Buck’s close relationship with Athena can get him out of a possible speeding ticket.

Tia is waiting for him in the hospital lobby. He takes her into a quick hug and looks around for his son.

“Is Christopher alright?”

“He’s fine. He’s being his charming little self,” she gestured to the group of nurses who were fawning over his little man. “It’s your abuela. She was calling Christopher to come inside and she slipped and broke her hip. Christopher called the ambulance. She’s old Eddie, you can’t keep leaving him with her.”

“I know Tia, I’m doing my best.”

“Dad!” Christopher called when he spotted him.

“Hey buddy,” Eddie squatted down and wrapped him in a hug, picking him up and settling him on his hip.

As he talked to Christopher and his new group of friends he could hear bits and pieces of Buck and Tia’s conversation.

“My nephew is a saint. He does the best he can with the little bit of help he can find.”

*****

Buck was deep in thought on the drive back to the station to pick up his car. Christopher filled the cab of the truck with a steady stream of conversation.

“Hey,” Eddie said softly, nudging his arm softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“Well that’s never good.”

“Shut up,” Buck slapped his arm playfully.

“Seriously, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing. Seriously, just thinking.”

“Well don’t hurt yourself.”

*****

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Buck,” Eddie said that night on the phone with him after Christopher was in bed. He went through the house, checking the locks on the doors and windows.

“I’m sure you could work something out. What about your aunt?”

“She has to work.”

“Parents?”   
“El Paso. And even if they were around here, they’d never let me live it down if I asked for help. They don’t think I’m capable of taking care of my own son.”

“Seriously?”

“Before we moved, their last words were ‘Don’t drag him down with you’.”

“That’s shitty.”

“Yeah. Yeah it is. But it leaves me with no options.”

“You know what, bring Chris to the station tomorrow. Let me make some calls.”

“You sound like you’re in the mafia.”

“Shut up. Seriously, I know someone who might can help you.”

“Buck I don’t think Bobby is going to be a fan of a kid running around the station.”

“Leave that part to me. Besides, it’s not like he’s fast.”

*****

“Daddy what are we doing?”   


“You’re going to work with me today kiddo,” Eddie said as he passed the turn to abuela’s house.

“Is that allowed?”

“Probably not but it’s okay. It’s just until Tia gets off work and can come pick you up.”

“Okay. Is Buck gonna be there?”

“Yeah buddy he is.”

“Yay Buck.”

Eddie grinned, Christoper had stolen Buck’s heart, but the kid was just as attached to him.

“Okay c’mon bud.”

Eddie helped Chris out of the truck and led him in the station. He was immediately spotted by Bobby.

“Bobby I’m sorry, I don't have anywhere else to take him and-”

“Don’t worry about it Eddie. Buck already cleared it with me.”

Buck grinned at him over Bobby’s shoulder.

“Evan Buckley you are a lifesaver.”

“It’s literally in my job description Eds.” He turned his attention to Christopher and picked him up. “C’mon let’s go introduce our newest team member.”


	5. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck lament on their separations and Buck introduces him to an old friend.

Christopher’s field trip to the station was the most fun either of them had had in a while. He was sad when Pepa came to pick him up.

“Bye buddy, I love you. I’ll see you at home okay?”

“Okay. Love you dad.”

The rest of the shift was filled with consistently weird calls. The one they were currently headed to was a technician stuck inside of a bank vault.

“The only way for her to know it;s real is for her to live in a two bedroom apartment in Eagle Rock. What does that even mean?” 

Buck was complaining about Maddie’s desire to move out of Abby’s apartment. 

“I think it means she’s not comfortable squatting in some stranger’s condo.”

“Abby’s not a stranger.”

Two different conversations were happening as they got out of the truck. Buck was still lamenting on his issues with his sister while Hen and Chimney were discussing a run in he’d had with an ex.

“Welded hinges.”

“Yep. Bank said they sent a technician out this morning to replace the lock on the vault. Found his van on the lot, cell phone in the passenger seat. Best guess he got locked inside with no way to call out.”

“Sir we’re gonna get you out of there,” Buck called.

Hen and Chimney were still talking about his ex, who was apparently pregnant.

“By the looks of her belly I’m pretty sure she was getting busy while that rebar was still in my head.”

Buck was also still talking about Maddie.

“I mean how many years did it take her to leave Doug?”

“This hardly feels like the same thing,” Bobby said.

Eddie tried to make himself look busy so it wouldn’t seem like he was eavesdropping.

“My point is she just got here and now she’s leaving again.”

Eddie felt bad for Buck. HE knew he had some abandonment issues centered around Maddie and the poor kid had missed his sister. Now he felt like he was being left behind again.

“Buck, she's moving to Eagle Rock, not Alaska. It’s ten minutes from your place. Abby’s place,” Bobby corrected. “Your sister’s building a new life for herself, be proud of her.”

Distantly Hen and Chim were still talking about the pregnant ex, but Eddie was zoned in on Buck and Bobby.

“You think it’s weird I still live in Abby’s place?”

_ Yes _ , Eddie answered mentally.

Bobby repeated his sentiment.

“Me too. Don’t tell anyone. It was fine at first you know? She was just going to be gone a few months and I wanted to be supportive, but she still hasn’t come back and I don’t know what to do.”

_ I feel you Buck _ .

Somewhere in his heart, Eddie believed that Shannon would come back to be with him and Christopher, but the longer they were apart, the less he believed it.

“We hardly ever even talk, you know? It’s always time zone issues or cell phone problems.”

They continued working as Eddie tried to make himself look occupied. 

“Did you know she’s been in Morocco over a week?”

Buck struggled to open the lock and Eddie moved to help him.

“No I did not know that.”

“Me neither. I found out yesterday on Instagram.”

Buck grunted with the effort and Eddie pulled a little harder on his side.

“I still love Abby, and I want her to be happy. But how long do I have to wait before I get to be happy too?”

They pushed one more time and the lock cracked.

“Got it.”

The technician came out of the vault looking shaken but otherwise unharmed.

“I don’t know who Abby is but I’ve never been happier to see someone in my life.”

Buck’s words stuck with him as they rode back to the station. He and Buck were in the same boat, stuck, floating through their days, wondering if the person they were waiting for would come back or if they’d be waiting on them forever.

Buck deserved to be happy. Buck deserved to smile all the time and have someone who loved him unconditionally.

Eddie was having a hard time convincing himself he deserved those things too.

*****

“I thought we were helping your sister move,” Eddie said as they entered Buck’s -Abby’s- apartment. “Doesn’t look like she’s packed anything.”

“Oh this stuff is Abby’s. I lied about the whole moving thing. I mean she is moving it’s just she doesn’t really have that much stuff.”

“What’s going on Buck?”

“I asked you here because there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Eddie felt the dread rising in his stomach.

“You didn’t set me up did you?”

“No, just-just trust me. This woman is exactly what you need.”

There was a perfectly timed knock on the door.

“She’s here.”

Buck looked a little too excited as he bounced over to the door and opened it.

He was immediately swept into a hug by the woman behind it.

“Buckaroo!”

Buck laughed as he hugged her back hard.

“Carla.”

She pulled away and cupped his cheeks.

“Baby..ah goodness I missed your sweet face.”

“Oh I missed you too. Come on in.”

Buck let Carla in and shut the door behind him.

“Uh Eddie, this is my friend Carla.”

“Nice to meet you Eddie.”

“Likewise.”

“Carla is LA’s finest home health care aide. She’s had years of experience navigating giant bureaucracies and I thought she could help you figure out how to get Christopher what he needs.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Evan Buckley was the sweetest, most thoughtful man on the planet and Eddie could tell he was head over heels for his son.

“I’m red tape’s worst nightmare,” Carla joked. “I’ll get you through this in no time. Now let’s go sit down and see what you’re working with. Other than perfect bone structure.”

Buck rolled his eyes as her as they filed into the kitchen to sit around the table.

Eddie was a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of papers in front of him but Carla explained them all in detail.

“My head is spinning,” Buck said after almost half an hour. “Anyone want a drink?”

“Water is fine,” Eddie said, looking up briefly from the page he was reading.

“Tea for me please honey.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“So what do you think?” Carla asked him.

“This school is exactly what I’m looking for for him.”

“I can set you up a meeting on your day off.”

“You really are good at this.”

“The best.”

“Carla?”

“Hm?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how do you and Buck know each other?”   
“I used to work for Abby. Her mother had alzheimers and I took care of her. After Mrs. Clark passed, I kept in touch with Buck. Abby leaving hurt him pretty bad.”

“I can tell. Why did she leave?”

“She’d been taking care of her mother for so long she didn’t know who she was anymore. She needed to find herself outside of that. It’s just a shame she had to leave him behind to do it.”

Eddie glanced over his shoulder at Buck making tea in the kitchen.

“Buck has a big heart and he loves hard. That boy cares about you and your son. You’ve got a good one.”

“Yeah I do. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Carla gave him an almost knowing smile as Buck entered the dining room. He slid a bottle of water to Eddie and handed Carla her mug of tea before taking his seat.

“Did you figure something out?”

“Yep. Carla and I are going to meet with this school on my next day off.”

Eddie slid the pamphlet over to Buck to read.

“This is great Eds. I told you she was the best.”

“Yeah you did. Thanks for this Buck, it really helped me out.”

Buck beamed at him which made Eddie grin in return.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
